Dancing In The Moonlight
by Bem3373
Summary: Buffy is a poor dancer with talent. Angel is a famous dancer looking for a new dance partner. What will happen when the two cross paths?  Contains Bangle later in the story!
1. Start Of Something New

Dancing In the Moonlight

By: Bem3373

Summary: Buffy is a poor dancer who works too hard. Angel is a famous dancer looking for a new assistant dancer. What will happen when the two cross paths?

Buffy rubs her swollen legs tenderly. The bruises come up to her thighs. She needs this job. If she doesn't get it, then she will lose her apartment. She almost couldn't even try out because she just barely made the age requirement, she had turned 18 just two months before the try-outs. She pulls her bag up onto her shoulder and pushes through the double doors. Her legs protest, but she ignores the pain. She walks forward and finds her place on the giant blue mat. She is in a sort of completion between dancers. This completion is watched by many famous dancers looking for back up and/or partners. The famous people watch through those weird mirror/window things so they can see the dancers, but the dancers don't even know that they are watching. If they like you then after the competition they come and talk to you about a possible job placement. Buffy pulls off her blue jacket, showing a blue tank top and green short shorts. They started with thousands of people, but had narrowed it down to 50. Now each person had been given a dance coach. Her coach was hard on her, but he knew his stuff and taught her well. He walks up to her and gives her a list of commands. "Stretch, then work on your solo, then your duet and finally go through every dance we've worked on and do them all" He tells her. Buffy nods and turns toward her boom box. She puts in her bright red C.D and starts warming up.

Angel looks out the window/mirror. He was the most famous person in the room, and everyone's eyes seemed to linger on him. He sighs and turns towards the dancers. One sticks out to him. It's a small girl who is too thin with blond hair. She's beautiful, but the way she holds herself tells him that she doesn't know that. She's just warming up, but he can see the potential in her. Her legs are red and bruised though, the showing that she practices too long and hard. She finishes warming up and turns on a song. She starts moving in such a fluid way, that he sees other eyes watching her. Someone taps his shoulder and he turns around. It's the man that he saw talking to her. "Hello." The man says "You are Angel Lewis, correct?" Angel smiles and says "Yes sir. How can I help you?" "I noticed you looking at my dancer, Buffy" "Buffy? Is that her name? A little unusual." "No more than Angel." Angel laughs "that's true" He says to the man. "What is your name?" The man looks surprised. "Oh my, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Pete Henshaw." "Good to meet you Pete. Now, that girl, she has potential. I'd like to consider her as my new dance partner." Pete smiles. Close by, a professional looking woman with a tight bun watches them. She frowns and looks towards her dancer. She isn't a dance coach, but an agent. Her dancer has great skill, but he doesn't even look at her. She will have to change that. She looks at Buffy, and smiles when an idea comes into her head. She will make sure that the only dancing Buffy will be doing is out the door once she's through with her.


	2. Talking All Night

Dancing In the Moonlight

Chapter 2

By: Bem3373

Buffy had just finished her dancing for the day when her coach walked over with a woman. Pete looked cross and angry. Buffy, I would like you to meet Ms. Lilac Harrison. She's an agent, but more importantly on the dancers committee." The dancers committee was the group of people who controlled everything to do with the dancers. "Is there a problem?" Buffy asks, directing her question to Pete, but Lilac answers. "Unfortunately, yes. We have found Mr. Henshaw incapable of teacher someone like you." "Someone like me? What does that mean?" "It just means someone with your particular talents. We have personally found someone who will be better for you. I would like for you to meet Mr. Jack Draper" She motions over a man wearing all black. He walks over and smiles at me. Pete and Lilac leave, and Jack starts making a schedule with Buffy.

Angel is confused when Pete walks over, and then leaves another man with her. As Pete is walking past him, he grabs his arm gently. "Hey, what's going on?" "I've been replaced. That's her new coach. I don't know what's happening. That guy won't stop until every bone in her body is broken." Pete says. Angle frowns. "What does that mean?" "It means the guy has no idea what a limit is. He's gonna push her until every piece of skin she has is black and blue. That's the guy they give to the person they don't like .They use him to break spirits. In a few weeks she will be sure that she is a terrible dancer and will probably quit." Angle's frown deepens. "Why would they do that? She's a great dancer." "Ask Lilac. She has it in for the poor girl." Angel sighs. "Alright. Thanks." He see's Buffy walking out the door, and Angel moves to follow her.

Buffy looks at the paper that Draper had given her. Her new workout schedule was crazy. She now had to run 20 miles every day and dance 30 songs minimum. She had no idea how she would fit in her job. She teaches teens dance classes for work. It doesn't pay a lot, but it pays the bills. She pulls her bag around her body and digs through it, pulling out a small brass key. She walks up to a dirty apartment building. She starts up the 5 flights of stairs leading to the place she calls home. She finds the door labeled 28 and puts her key into the knob. She turns the key and walks in, leaving the door open. She hears the door creak behind her and turns quickly, only to see Angel Lewis. The Angel Lewis. "Hi." Is all she can say. Angel laughs gently. "Hey. I just wanted you to know that you're a great dancer." Buffy gives a shaky laugh. "thanks." Angel smiles and says "If you want me to go, then I'll go." "Oh no! Sorry, I've never met anyone famous before." She gives him a gentle smile. He smiles back and walks over to sit on the one chair in the small room. Buffy closes the door and sits on the twin sized bed. After an hour of just talking, Buffy feels like she has known him forever. They keep on talking until it gets to be 2 in the morning. "Oh, crap. I forgot to eat dinner." Buffy laugh as she says this. "I would get you something, but I don't have a fridge. Sorry" She laughs again. "It's ok. It's late, you better get some sleep. I'll call you." And Angel leaves. Buffy smile once more before collapsing on her small bed and falling asleep.


	3. Worked To The Bone

Dancing In the Moonlight

Chapter 3

By: Bem3373

Buffy wakes up feeling a little bit better than before. She hadn't spent her night working out, ask she usually does. It felt nice to have a 'friend' if that was what Angel was now. She didn't know that last time she had stayed up all night talking. Maybe never. She turns over and pulls her legs over to the side of the bed. She pushes herself up and then pulls off her sleeping shirt. She puts on a tank top and some small shorts. She grabs her multi colored bag and puts in a rag, a few CDs, and a pair of shoes. She pulls on some cowgirl boots and walks out the door, locking it behind her.

She reaches the dance room soon enough. She walks inside and puts her things beside where she usually dances. Her new trainer walks towards her and picks up her bag. "Hey! What are you doing?" Buffy says when he puts his hand inside the bag and pulls out her CDs. "You won't need these. I have picked out music for you myself" Buffy looks surprised, but accepts it. He places a CD into her boom box, and the fastest music she has ever heard blares out of it. "How am I supposed to dance to that?" Buffy asks. "Easily if you know what you're doing. Do this" and he does a group of dance moves. Buffy shakes her head and begins to do what he did, with Draper yelling things at her.

Angel watches as Draper works Buffy to the bone. There was no denying the connection that the two had felt, and that feeing went even deeper as he watched her trainer work her like a dog. He wanted so bad to punch the guy right now, but he knew that he couldn't. It was his job to be hard on her. Her clothes were already wet with sweat, and her face was red. In between songs she rubbed her feet like they hurt her. He noticed that her trainer didn't allow her to take a water break. He didn't even allow her a break to rest. The rest of the day was torture for both of them. At one point, Angel thought that she was going to pass out, but her trainer yelled at her and she went back to dancing. She was at her breaking point.

Buffy wipes the sweat from her face as she packs her new CDs into her bag. She stands up and with her boom box in hand; she walks out of the room. Angel stealthily follows her, sure that if people saw them together they would get the wrong idea. Once Buffy is almost to her apartment, she turns around and Angel joins her. "Hey" He greets her. She smiles and replies "Hey" Angel looks at her thoughtfully. "I just realized that last night, we didn't talk about each other very much. I don't know really anything about you." Buffy smiles at the thought of someone as famous and important as Angel Lewis wanting to know about her. He was so down to earth, that sometimes Buffy forgot that he wasn't just another friend of hers. Buffy laughs. "Okay. What do you want to know?" "Where did you grow up, how old are you, what are your parents names, why you live by yourself, and why you decided to become a dancer." Buffy laughs again. "Well, I grew up in California, I'm 18 years old, my mom's name is Joyce and my dad's name is Hank. And the rest is a really long story. You don't want to hear all of that." By this time Buffy has reached her apartment building and climbed the stairs to her room. She was putting the key into the lock when Angel said "Yes I do. If we're to be friends I need to know everything about you. Here, later you will have to take a blood test and I need a urine sample." "Ew! Ha-ha. Very funny. It's all very boring. Are you sure you want to hear it?" "Yes. I'm sure." "Fine, but I warned you. I grew up with my mom, my dad left when I was little. She was a drunk and I had to get a job when I was 10. The only legal job was to teach dance to little kids, in a form of day care. I got really good, and after a while I started to like it. When I was 17 my mom went psycho and took too many drugs. She started on me and I ran away. I've been on my own ever since. I started teaching kids to dance again, but for more money. A week after I turned 18 I heard about the try-outs, and now here we are." "Well." Was all that Angel could say. He knew that the last thing she wanted to her was another apology from someone who didn't do anything, and he couldn't think of anything else that would please her. "Don't worry. You don't have to say anything. So, what now? I've told you my story, and I know yours. Rich family, record producer, big hit, instantly famous." "That's about right." They both smile and look into each other's eyes. Angel leans forward and gently kisses her lips. Buffy's hands wrap around his neck and the kiss becomes more passionate. They finally break free when Angel starts heading towards the bed. Buffy smiles, and unbuttons her shirt. They lie down on the bed together, and share the night.


	4. Teeny Weeny Fight

Dancing In the Moonlight

Chapter 4

By: Bem3373

Buffy felt strange with losing her virginity. It wasn't as if she had lost something, but gained something. It had been a moment of fiery passion, and she didn't regret it. She just wondered in Angel did. When they had woken up in each other's arms, he had looked embarrassed. He had quickly clothed himself and was now sitting in a chair, turned around so Buffy herself could dress. Why was he so modest now, when just hours ago they had shared the most precious gift known to man? The act of love? She finishes putting on her shirt and turns. Angel does the same and they spend a minute just looking at each other. Finally, Angel breaks the silence. "What we did was wrong." Buffy looks mortified. "What? Wrong?" "No. No! I don't mean it was bad, or that I wish it hadn't happened, but we barely know each other, and I was going to offer you a job after the try-outs. Now I'm emotionally involved and biased. What we did wasn't wrong, but our timing was." Buffy looks relived that he doesn't regret it, but also sad that she understands him and in ways agrees. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" Angel cuts her off by saying "Don't apologize. I hope you didn't feel pressured, and I really hope you didn't only do that to become famous or to be able to say something." "How can you even think that? Of course that's not why I did it. I did it because at that moment, you were the only thing I wanted, and the only think that was on my mind. I did it out of my heart, not my head. It wasn't strategic. It was passionate. But, if you think that it was anything different then maybe you ought to leave now." Angel looks guilty. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was just worried. Most girls I know would die to get me, just so they could say that they slept with Angel Lewis. I hate people like that." Buffy nods in understanding, but her anger does not go away. Angel see's the remaining anger and tries to fix it. He grabs her hand as she walks past him towards the bathroom. "Don't be angry. I just had to be sure that your motives were pure. I'm sorry." Buffy's anger diminishes. "It's alright, but I really need to go get ready. I have dance in an hour. You better go. See you later?" She put the last part as a question purposely, and Angel smiles. "Sure thing. I'll see you later."

Buffy enters the dance studio feeling unsure of her feelings. She doesn't know if what she is feeling is love, or just lust. She frowns at the thought of the passion last night being all a hoax. Her trainer walks up to her and tells her to start warming up. She walks up to her space on the mat and begins her stretches.

Buffy packs her bag with her belongings. She walks out of the building and Angel steps out from the corner of an alley. They share a smile and then walk together towards her building. Buffy breaks the silence and says "You know, we always go to my place. Where do you live?" "You mean we always go with the few times we've been there. I have an idea. Lets go on a date tomorrow. I can pull some strings so you don't have to dance." Buffy begins to reject the idea but Angel cuts her off. "No buts. You need a break!" Buffy smiles and says "ok. Fine.". "Hey. You didn't answer my question. Where do you live?" "Oh! Look! Lets go get some dinner" Angel points to a small café to the side. Buffy shakes her head, but lets him grab her hand and pull her towards the door. Buffy forces herself to forget his reluctance to tell her where he lives.

THANKS TO ALL READERS! I DON'T WANT TO DO AN A.N. SO HERE IT IS: I NEED YOUR OPINION ON WHY ANGEL IS NOT TELLING HER WHERE HE LIVES!

He lives in a small apartment (Down to earth!)

He lives in a huge house and doesn't want to make Buffy feel bad

He has a girl friend/wife (Hate that idea- I want Angel to be a good guy!)

Other (Please review what!)

HATE TO BE DELAYING: FACING SLIGHT WRITERS BLOCK! SORRY!


	5. Caught In Tears

Dancing In The Moonlight

Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay! Thanks for all the great reviews!

The dinner was great. Angel was a perfect gentleman, and paid for it all (Not that Buffy could have paid if she wanted to-she hadn't received a paycheck yet, as the try outs are from your own pocket). Buffy couldn't tell if she was in love yet. She was sure that she could come to love him, but it seemed hard. He kept secrets from her, that she was sure of. Not that she expected Angel to open up to her. She had only known him for a few weeks. Now that she thought about it, they really had moved way too fast. Even when she had only known him for a little while, she felt like she had known him for longer. Buffy stops walking towards her apartment. She turns around to where angle had just left. They had parted wasys just a minute ago, and Buffy eyes the street Angel had turned down. She turns around and goes towards the street. She turns around, and can barely see the edge of his jacket turning a corner. She runs towards him, and then slows down before she gets too close. He walks into a run down apartment building, and Buffy walks into the building behind him. She follows him up the stairs inside and then watches him enter a room numbered 389. She presses her ear against the door and hears a girls voice. A girls voice? Buffy presses her ear against the dorr harder and can make out their conversation. "You have to love me! We love each other!" says the girls voice. Buffy cant make out what Angel says in reply, but the girl starts crying. Then the door Buffy was leaning against opens, showing a confused looking Angel. "Buffy?" he says, and Buffy takes a few steps backwards. "I-i-I'm sorry." Buffy stutters before she turns around and runs down the stairs. "Buffy!" Angel yells after her. Buffy starts running a little slower. Call her crazy, but she was expecting one of those clichéd moments, where the guy runs after the girl, catches her, he explains, they kiss, and everything is all better. Tears find Buffy's eyes when she realizes that no one is following her. She shakes her head, trying to remove the thought from her head. She should have known better then to think that he would care enough to chase her. Buffy leaves the apartment room with her hands under her eyes, trying in vain to hide her tear stained face. With one final, Buffy heads down the sidewalk towards her home.

SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER. IF YOU READ MY PROFILE THEN YOU WILL UNDERSTAND THAT I HAVE FINALLY PRIORITIZED MY WRITINGS. I WILL NOW BE PUTTING ALL OF MY EFFORT INTO THIS STORY UNTIL IT IS FINISHED. I HOPE TO BE GIVING Y'ALL AN UPDATE A DAY, BUT DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING.

HERE'S ANOTHER QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS:

Do you think that I need to add another love interest for Buffy? One that isn't so good for her?

Yes, a bad boyfriend

Yes, but a good guy

No. Angel only!

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	6. Unforgivable

Dancing In the Moonlight Chapter 6

By: Bem3373

**HAVEN'T UPLOADED THIS STORY IN OVER 7 MONTHS, FEELING A TON SLACK RIGHT NOW! SORRY FOR ANYONE I LEFT ON THE EDGE!**

"What was I thinking? A guy like him? God, I'm such an idiot!" Exclaims Buffy as she rests her head on her dirty pillow.

Her tears had long since dried, and she had already past the sad stage, and had just finished the mad stage. Her make-up littering the floor stays as a reminder of her loss of control. Right now, she's in the 'feeling sorry for herself' phase.

Buffy gets up groggily, as if she just awoke from a nap, and heads over to her rusty refrigerator to pick up a long-ago saved beer. Beer is a special occasion drink for Buffy since her poor wallet can't afford to regularly buy it. Tap water fills the drink spot, and cheap alcohol fills the blurry spots.

"God! I'm so stupid!" Cries Buffy as she unskillfully opens the glass bottle and tilts it upward, taking a much too large drink (as she's seen in the movies) and then coughs up a little of the beer.

Cursing under her breath, Buffy picks up a crappy dish towel and wipes up the brown liquid. After finishing, she sits on the floor, beside the sticky reminder of trying to be cool, and drowns in her self-pity.

Drinking more (small sips now), Buffy's petite body is easily intoxicated, and so when the door knocker is used, she's not sure if the noise is real or in her head.

However, when she hears her name, she knows who it is. Temporarily sober, she listens as Angel speaks through the door.

The thin door allows all of the words to be clear as day, and Buffy stays still in case he doesn't know that she's home.

"Buffy! Buffy! Buffy, are you there? Your neighbor says that you're in there! Open the door! Please Buffy! I'm sorry! Buffy! I can explain!" His pleas grow louder and louder until his shout sound less sorry and angrier.

Finally, he grows quiet and says "I can explain. Please Buffy. Let me tell you what happened! It was my ex, Drusilla. Somehow, she still had a key to my apartment! She wanted me back, but I said no. I said no because of you. Because, I think that I'm falling for you."

Buffy fights back tears at Angel's last remark. She doesn't know if she even has the right to be angry anymore. After all, what had he done? Then Buffy remembers. He didn't run after her. He left her. The fault seems small and insignificant, but in her heart Buffy knows that it's inexcusable. She can't forgive him. At least, not yet.

Staying quiet, she hears him mutter a cuss word, and then say loudly "I'm sorry Buffy. I'll see you tomorrow." Buffy hears his footsteps leave and finally allows the sops to spread through her body.

Doing the last thing that she can think of, she pulls on her dancing shoes and starts practicing her new routine, her tears staining her cheeks as she works.

Buffy wakes up to see that her alarm clock is saying 6:30, and she has to be at the dance studio at 7. Skipping showering and anything wanted, she brushes her teeth for way too little time, and afterwards puts in a piece of gum to mask her morning breath, picks up an energy bar, throws her clothes on, and more clothes into her bag.

At the last minute, she remembers her dance shoes and packs them as well. She rushes out the door and jogs to the dance studio. As she enters the door, her watch says 7:05.

"You're late." Says Jack Draper, and he holds out his hands for her things. She reluctantly hands them over and bows her head in respect while Draper says "You do realize that this is unacceptable, at least I hope you do. To make sure that this doesn't happen again, I want you to do 100 push-ups, 100 crunches, and then every dance once without stopping before starting your usual routine. Start now."

Buffy absorbs all that she has to do, and finally accepts it before starting her push-ups.

ANGEL'SPOVANGEL'SPOVANGEL'SPOVANGEL'SPOVANGELS'POVANGEL'SPOV

Angel enters the studio saying sorry for being late to anyone who will listen. The first thing that he can see is Draper talking to Lilac Harrison. He looks onto the dance floor and sees Buffy doing crunches over and over again.

Angry, he storms over to Jack and says "What is Ms. Summers doing? Shouldn't she be dancing?" Jack looks at him and then says "Ms. Buffy was tardy. She is being punished." He states this like he was talking to a small child, and Angel is infuriated.

"So she is late, and she gets that, but I'm late, and I get to take a break before starting dancing?" To that, Jack replies "I am not your coach. If I was, then you would be punished too. Now, Mr. Lewis, I would appreciate it if you stopped questioning my authority and go do something that you're supposed to do. Like, possibly dance."

Angel controls himself and walks away instead of getting into a fight. He can't give into himself again. The last time that that happened, he accidentally hit his girlfriend, Drusilla.

The shame was one of the reasons that he kept her around. He didn't want to hurt her anymore then he already had.

Angel looks up at Buffy, and sees that she's now dancing. Looking away, since the mere sight of her makes him want to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness, which would be entirely inappropriate, he goes to his station and begins to warm up.

**SO: I HOPE THAT IT WAS LONGER THEN USUAL, AND WORTH THE WAIT (WHICH I DOUBT, BUT STILL HOPE!) PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
